


when autumn leaves start to fall

by mythoughtsmymind



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: B99 Fall 2019 Fic Exchange, F/M, b99fandomevents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythoughtsmymind/pseuds/mythoughtsmymind
Summary: Jake and Amy decide to go out on a cold Fall day to play with the fallen leaves





	when autumn leaves start to fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry to the Fall b99 fic exchange and it was based by two prompts submited by space-nougat (on tumblr)  
1- crunching leaves  
2- sharing sweaters

“I thought you were wearing three jackets.”  
“Two.” Amy corrected her husband. Although she much wish Jake was right, she had left her third jacket on the chair in the reading room after being rushed by him to leave the house. “And that means nothing, it’s really cold today!” She continued, shoving Jake lightly in annoyance.  
“Ames, it’s literally sixty degrees right now,” Jake said in disbelief.  
“Exactly! Really cold.”  
Jake released a small chuckle, still not understanding how his wife was always so cold. He didn’t even understand how he got Amy out of the house that weekend on the beginning of fall, but the detective couldn’t wait anymore. As soon as he saw the first leaf fall off a tree he knew he had to take Amy outside to play with them, even if he had to drag her.  
There was a small park near their apartment, it really didn’t have much, Jake wasn’t even sure he could call it a park, but there was enough space to gather a pile of leaves and jump on them, so that would be more than enough.  
Amy didn’t want to admit it but she was also really excited for the whole fall scenario. She actually wanted to go out with Jake and step on every leaf she found on the way to the small park to hear that satisfying crunch, she couldn’t wait to see all the beautifully carved pumpkins grinning up at her from storefronts and porches, and, what worried her the most, she was really excited for halloween even though they decided to do a christmas heist that year. Something about living with Jake had awoken her inner child.  
“Oh my god, Ames!” Jake exclaimed as soon as they reached the park, stopping abruptly on the sidewalk.  
“What?” Amy asked Jake, directing a worried glaze to him.  
“Look at all those leaves!” There was a huge smile plastered on his face. Sometimes (honestly, most times), Jake acted like he was an eight year old trapped on the body of a grown man and, though Amy would never admit it, that was one of the things that made him so lovable.  
Amy barely had time to tell Jake off for scaring her before he started running to a pile of leaves. The woman could do nothing but stare from a small distance, smiling widely at her husband, who was already piling up more leaves. God, she loved that man.  
“Ames, come on!” Jake called Amy, pulling her out of her daze “I bet you can’t make a bigger pile.”  
As soon as the word “bet” came out of his mouth, Amy rushed to gather all the leaves she could find. She might have been acting like a fool in love but she wouldn’t let that leave her behind in a competition. When it came to bets, the couple of detectives weren’t ever playing, as silly as whatever they were doing was, whenever one of them said “I bet” it immediately became a serious game. Piling up leaves was no exception.  
Jake was a little thrown off by the speed Amy was collecting leaves and quickly forming a huge pile with them. He stared at her in awe for a minute or so before he realized her pile was indeed getting bigger than his, which brought him back to reality and pushed him to immediately start gathering more leaves.  
Ten minutes later and no one could see any leaf in the small park besides the few that were still in the trees and the thousands on Jake and Amy’s piles.  
“I clearly won.” Amy stated, pointing at her pile.  
To be fair, it was a bit touch and go; the piles looked pretty much the same. Not that that would stop Jake and Amy from arguing who was the real winner.  
“What?” Jake released a high pitch noise in disbelief “No, you didn’t! Our piles look the exact same.”  
“Those are the words a loser would say.”  
“No, way! You’re just too scared to admit that I actually won this time.”  
Amy put her hands on her hips and threw him a challenging gaze “Do you want me to count the leaves, Jake? I’m absolutely sure I won.”  
In that moment, Jake acted out of impulse, he knew Amy meant what she said and he didn’t want to spend the rest of the day counting leaves, also, he was a bit scared she might actually win the bet. So he did the only thing that made sense in his mind: he threw himself onto Amy’s pile.  
“Jake!” Amy instantly yelled at her husband “That is cheating.”  
All Amy could see next was an arm peeking out of the big pile of leaves and soon she was pulled onto them as well. The woman panicked a bit with her husband’s sudden actions and released a scream, but soon they were both laying down on the floor on top of the leaves that had remained there.  
“You know this means I won right?” Amy tried clearing everything up after she caught her breath, sitting up on the floor while still holding Jake’s hand that he had used to pull her to the floor.  
“Of course not.” Jake said casually “Look at the size of my pile, it’s like ten times bigger than yours.” he explained pointing at his intact pile.  
“Oh, really?” Amy asked releasing her lover’s hand. She soon dove right into his pile, making sure to make extra big movements with her arms so she could reduce it to basically nothing “It looks like my pile is much bigger now, doesn’t it?” The detective completed, while still moving around and grabbing some leaves and trying to throw them anywhere.  
At that moment, Jake also sat up so that he was facing his wife. Amy had a pleased look on her face while Jake was just staring at her in awe “I’d say it’s a tie.” He finally said, standing up and reaching for amy’s hand so he could help her do the same.  
“A tie is fine.” Amy said standing up before sharply pointing at Jake “This time.” She completed, making him laugh.  
Only then Amy had time to properly feel the cold breeze hit her. She absolutely hated it. She was starting to get really cold again, only being able to think about the damn jacket she had forgotten back at their apartment, and what was she thinking leaving without gloves? Her hands felt like ice cubes.  
“Are you cold?” Jake asked worriedly with the sight of a trembling Amy, but still chuckling a bit as a result of the fun moment they had just shared.  
“Mhmm” Amy answered holding her hands together closer to her chest on a failed attempt to make them warmer.  
“Come here.” Jake unzipped his hoodie, holding the edges with opened arms, inviting Amy to step into it.  
Amy gladly complied, running into Jake and wrapping her arms strongly around his waist under the hoodie. The man laughed at her speed and wrapped his hoodie around her, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.  
“You’re so warm.” Amy said softly, closing her eyes and nuzzling her nose on Jake’s neck.  
“Ames, your nose is freezing cold!” The detective complained, ducking his head a little so he could get away from the ice trap.  
“No, I need your warmth!” Amy exclaimed trying to find her way back to her husband’s face with her eyes still closed, ending up hitting Jake’s nose with her head.  
“Amy!” Jake yelped, moving his head away from his wife once again.  
“Sorry.” Amy said finally opened her eyes and looked up at Jake.  
They were just staring at each other on their embrace for a little while, before Amy finally started feeling her fingers again and grabbed Jake’s face with both hands, kissing him tenderly.  
When they pulled away from the kiss Jake was smiling at a still close eyed Amy.  
“So warm.” she repeated, making Jake laugh. He shook his head in amusement and held his wife a little bit tighter. It looked like it was going to be a great Fall.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
